Music of the Hear
by YourLoveIsNeverForgotten
Summary: Mikan has only a song to rember her mother by. Mikan left her grandpa to go to Gakuen Alice Music. There she hopes to find her mom and become a family, but will she find more than expected? NxM. Enjoy! Rated for languege. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- I do not own anything exept the plot!!!_**

**Music of the Heart**

Chapter One- The family and the Angel

The song my mom sand to me when I was little rang through my ears. It was the only thing I have left of her and I sing it or play it whenever I am sad or depressed. I don't exactly have a family more like my grandpa and me in a run down house outside a small village. I was leaving for a boarding school called Gakuen Alice Music.

I have a talent with music, I play the gutair, piano, violin and I can sing. I hope that if my music can reach the world that my mom would come for me and we would be a family. But many of my dreams are crushed and I wish that this one won't be.

A sleek black car stopped outside our house, I said goodbye to grandpa and ran to the car with all of my belongings. I was nervous so I started singing my mothers song.

_Come stop your cryin'  
and we'll be alright Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you, I will be here dont you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here dont you cry_

_'Cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart,  
Always._

_Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
They just don't trust what they cant explain.  
How know your different Deep inside us, where not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know.(what do they know)  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know._

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong (you godda be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know._

_That your there together 'cos_

_You'll be in my heart,  
Believe me, You'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more.  
Ooh you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always_

_Always I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always Always and always.  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always._

-End of POV-

By the end of the song, Mikan had a big smile plastered on her face. The song made her happy and relaxed. The driver gave her a few concerned looks because of the sudden mood change. Thinking something along the lines of 'what a wierd girl'.

Her fingers tapped on her leg like she was playing the piano. She visualized the notes and the keys and just let her fingers float. The car had stopped at a red light and what she didnt notice was the woman in the car next to her. The woman looked almost identical to Mikan, and she was also staring at the minture modle of herself and realization hit Yuka, that was her child.

The driver sped up and turned into a big lot with a huge a building with a sign that said Gakuen Alice Music. The brunette got out of the car and got her stuff out of the trunk. Then went into the main office.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The reception lady asked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I am new here." Mikan replied.

"Oh, well then. Here is your schedule, map of the school, and a list of rooms and teachers." The lady handed the papers over.

Mikan nodded and said her thanks. She went to her room unpacked and laid on her bed. This was nothing like at her house (I wonder why......?) It was like a whole different world to her. Mikan got up off of her bed and went exploring around campus.

She stopped when she saw and unused music room, entered and went over to the piano (After she closed the door). She started to play a sad piece (youtube(.)com/watch?v=OmV7X8IXLTc&feature=related)-(erase the parenthisis by the period) then she closed her eyes and started to play You'll Be In my Heart. She sang with the piano, bystanders gathered from the outside of the closed door listening to the wonderful music.

A raven haired boy (no its Johnny Depp :P) was listening to the sorrowful song and the lullaby with warm eyes and a soft smile which is rarely seen by anyone even Ruka his best friend. He listened closely wondering if the angel was going to play or sing more. To his surprise a violin eccoed through out the hall. It was an emotional piece that brought the girls that were listening cry silently and the guys close there eyes protecting their huge ego's. (song- Go on youtube and search Final Fantasy X- Sad violin)

Mikan got up, put everything back in its place and opened a door, to find people with tears in thier eyes and some with eyes closed. She closed that door and opened another one more people, she shut the door in someones face, then she tried another (How many doors are there?) There was only one guy with his eyes closed, so she just slipped past him without a sound.

When the raven haired boy opened his eyes he sees an angel running down the hallway. He sighed and put on his regular facial mask. He walked over to Ruka and said "Oi lets go".

The two boys walked down the hall capturing everyones attention. Even Mikan's, but her attention only lasted a minute (hmmmmm). She opened her dorm door and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

*******~*******

Please review! Did you like it? Did you not like it? What should I work on?

Sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes!

R&R

~*********~

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	2. Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything exept the plot.**

Chapter 2~

Mikan woke up and looked at the clock and went into panic mode. She was going to be late on her first day of classes. So not good. She took a quick shower, got dressed in her uniform grabbed a poptart and ran out of the door with her bag. She made it to class without being late, she saw the teacher and he said "Wait out here until I introduce you."

Mikan nodded and took a deep breath. "Minna (Everyone) we are going to have a new student today, her name is Mikan Sakura. Please come in Mikan."

-Mikan's POV-

I slowly walked into the classroom and looked around. I made my way up to (*cough* Gay *cough* no not really) and looked at the class. "Hello, Im Mikan, and I hope to have a wonderful experience in this school." I said to everyone.

Then something cought my eye. A crazy inventor, that could somehow play the drums better than a proffesinal that had been doing it thier whold lives and she is only 15.

"Hotaru! You Baka! You never wrote! Meanie!" I yelled.( anime style)

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

I flew across the room and mumbled, "Damn that Baka Gun." under my breath. -End of POV-

Hotaru was extremly annoyed that Mikan made a huge fuss about seeing her. Her rep was on the line, Mikan didn't know that onlt few got accepted into the academy for reasons unknown to many sometimes even the student accepted. You had to have an Alice and it was extremly hard to get into Gakuen Alice Music because it was a music school and not many Alice's had a talent in music.

Mikan was getting up and was pouting cutely which made all of the boys have hearts in thier eyes exept two.(Guess) The fire caster was sleeping and woke up to some squeals of guys. He groaned and opened his eyes to see the angel from yesterday in the back of the class pouting and glaring at Hotaru.

"Oi Polka Dots, stop with that face it makes you uglier than you already are." Natsume said coldly. Which was so un-true, he was lieing to protect his huge ego. She stopped glaring and her eyes became glassy. Hotaru slowly lifted her Baka Gun and shot Natsume in the head.

"You are not allowed to insult Mikan." Mikan smiled softly, Hotaru continued "Only I am."

The class heared a soft laughter coming from the back of the room. Hotaru's eyes softened, it was a rare molment when Mikan laughs, it brang life into Hotaru's eyes. Insulting and Hitting Mikan with the Baka Gun was one of the ways Hotaru showed that she cared. Mikan was happy, she was with her Best friend and she had a shot at finding her mother. The dream that has been in her head her whole life. Mikan's eyes shown with happiness and Narumi had to ruin the molment Mikan was making.

"Okay minna(everyone), who would like to be Mikan's partner?" Many of the guys hands went up and the room got hotter. "Okay, Mikan will be partnered with.... Natsume." He pointed to the back of the room to the flame caster. Mikan sat down beside Natsume, and Narumi started to explain what they were going to do, "OK minna, we are going to start out with Mikan proforming for us." Mikan was shocked. "What!" She yelled.

Hotaru shot her with the Baka gun. Mikan got the message and walked up to the front. She asked Narumi "What instruments do you have in the room?" He pointed to the back and she saw a gutair and picked it up, some gasped because that was thier beloved Natsume's favorite gutair. She thought of a song and started to play.

(Song~ Don't Forget By Demi Lovoto)

_Did you forget _

_That I was even alive_

_ Did you forget _

_Everything we ever had _

_Did you forget _

_Did you forget About me_

Mikan was singing with amazing emotion, and it was amazing to watch her play, she was enchanting.

_Did you regret _

_(Did you regret) _

_Ever standing by my side _

_Did you forget _

_(Did you forget) _

_What we were feeling inside_

_ Now I'm left to forget About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song_

_ You can't forget it_

The song she was singing was to her mother and her past boyfriend who also left. She was always the one who was not good enough to be loved.

_So now I guess _

_This is where we have to stand _

_Did you regret _

_Ever holding my hand _

_Never again _

_Please don't forget don't forget_

_We had it all _

_We were just about to fall _

_Even more in love _

_Than we were before _

_I won't forget _

_I won't forget About us_

The song was amazing and she was great better than most at the acedemy. She needed to be the best.

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_ We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it At all_

_And at last _

_All the pictures have been burned _

_And all the past Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_ I won't forget _

_Please don't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong _

_Our love is like a song _

_But you won't sing along you've forgotten_

_ About us_

_(Don't Forget)_

When she finished there was complete silence, Natsume stood up and clapped, everyone followed his lead. The whole class was speechless, she was wonderful. Mikan got up and put the gutair back in its place then went to sit down. Narumi then asked the class if they had any questions, about the plans no ones attention was on him just on the young brunette with the big heart, whose hope would reach many and bring light into the darkness of the peoples lives.

She would become the only hope of the academy had to save its students. The bell rang and Mikan got up and sprinted to her room, she sighed and laid on her bed thinking about the events that happened in class. She had an hour of free time untill her next class. She went into her mini kitchen and made herself a sandwhich.

A soft knock was heard at the door, Mikan got up and greeted the visitor which just happened to be her cold hearted best friend, Mikan squealed and huged Hotaru.

"So are you going to invite me in or not?" She asked. Mikan was snapped back into reality and replied.

"OH! Sorry. Please come in." She said stepping inside. What Hotaru saw was astounding there was music sheets on the walls, instruments in places on the wall that were easily accesable and there was even a mini stage. But what Hotaru was entranced by was the drum set. She walked over to it and picked up the sticks from her back pocket. She played a beat that was familiar to Mikan, she picked up her gutair and started playing along. The two made awsome music and they were happy with the results that came upon it.

"Hotaru I have been given a chance! A real chance, that I can find my mom! I'll have a family! How exiting! Isn't it Hotaru?" she asked the inventor.

Hotaru nodded and was hopeing that Mikan would be happy, to be loved and have a family. It was Mikan's wish ever scince she could imagine.

Mikan heard a scream and ran towards it, there was a girl being attacked by a man with a wierd power, the man had an Alice and was trying to get information about Mikan, but Mikan being as dense as she is went over to them and stood in front of the girl.

"Who do you think you are coming here and attacking this girl. I do not appreciate this and I hope you leave immediatly and do not cause anymore trouble to my fellow classmates. You old man!" Mikan yelled at him. The man just laughed and pushed her into a wall. She lost her breath and a lighting bolt came straight at Mikan and she screamed at the top of her lungs to only find that she was in the middle of a brilliant light. (Nullifying the alice attack) She left the people around her amazed at the sight. Mikan didn't know what was happening so she screamed. When the light dimmed she fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled.

"Baka. Thats called an Alice. You have the nullification alice. Be happy you fit in more with an alice everyone else has one. Yous just developed." Hotaru said coldly.

The man while Mikan was distracted picked Mikan up and ran only to run into the Kuro Neko.(Black Cat) There was a fire ring incirculing the man. "Give me the girl and you will live." Natsume said threatingly.

He dropped Mikan on the ground and she whimpered in pain. She slowly got up and staggered foward towards the man. He had his back facing her.

She tapped his shoulder, and when he turned his face around.

**WHAM! **

She punched him straight in the jaw and kneed him in a painful area. "You should Never, ever under estimate what a girl will do when you threaten, harass, pick people up and then drop them. I may be small but I can kill you faster than you can get up." Mikan said her foot on his throat.

"MIkan!" A voice yelled. Something snapped inside Mikan. A light ecaped her and then she saw the man jumped back and said,

"Oh My God are you ok! Here let me help you up!" She offered him a hand.

"BAKA! He tried to kidnap you and your helping him up! Are you insane." Natsume yelled.

The man kicked Mikan in the gut, and she impacted with the wall hit her head and laid face down in the hall.

* * *

**Yes I am this mean and am stopping it here.  
Please Reviw! Even if you dont have an account!  
I hope you enjoy my story and if you have any Questions I will be happy to answer them. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? **

**I will try to update every two days if I can. **

**I have read all of the reviws left and thank you for taking the time to read and reviw for my story! **

**R&R **

**~Angel~**


	3. Stupid Kiddnappers and Dense Plans

**Chapter 3~Part 1: Stuipid Kiddnappers and Dense Plans**

Mikan woke in a dark room, she groaned and slowly got up, though slightly trembling from pain. She looked at her surroundings and became horrified. There was blood all over the walls and there were writings all over in black and red. Giving warnings, telling her to get out while she still had a chance .

Where was she? She only rembered trying to help someone up. (**A/N **One of Youchi's spirits controled Mikan and made her do all the violent things. It may come up later) She tried walking but fell flat on her face, is this what you get when you help someone up? Geez.

She got back up and tried again, looking for a way out, she saw a window, and went to go check it out. When she got there, it was just a plain window that was broken, so she could easily crawl out of it. But the most intresting part was that if she crawled out of the window she would end up crawling in grass. She was on the ground floor. Literally.

She recalled the happinings of the day prior. She was kidnapped. Who knew kiddnappers could be so stuipid? She crawled out and stood to be blinded by light. Once she got used to it she started walking and found a gate. She tried opening it but it was locked. She cursed underneath her breath. She then thought of a plan. To climb over the fence and land on the other side, take a taxi back to school and rant to the princable.

* * *

Sorry for it being short real short. But I wanted to Update what I had up so you guys could read it.

I am so Honored from the reviws and I thank each and everyone of you who took the time to read and reviw.

You guys are the best.

I am hoping to either write the rest and upload it tonight and put it on tommorow, or do it all tonight. I will see how it works out.

Thank You All! R&R

~Angel~


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Chapter 3~part 2 **

Mikan started to climb over when the gates suddenly opened. She swung out of the yard and fell to the ground. (She let go out of surprise). She went into the road and walked, she walked untill she found herself in a populated town. She saw a taxi that no one was in so she hopped in and told the driver where to go. He followed the directions that the small child gave him. Not asking any questions, but keeping a close eye on her.

They stopped outside the gates, she got out slowly and walked to the gates and rang the doorbell thingy. It rang and someone answered in a dull,dead voice:

"What?"

"Can you please not talk so loud I have a head ache." Mikan calmly stated.

"Who are you?"

"Mikan Sakura. Let me in please because someone better god damn explain themselves." She calmly stated. To calmly.

"Hold on. Someone will let you in."

Mikan just stood there until the gates opened and the gay teacher galloped over to her.

"MIKAN! Thank heavens your all right!" He yelled in her ear. Bad move on his part. She was sending out a murderous vibe. Narumi stepped back and quickly lead her back into the school.

* * *

Mikan was rubbing her forehead, her mood swings were getting out of control. She was calm and tired, she was about to lose it again. So she started to hum. A minute later Mikan got up, walked out of the room she was in and swayed her way to the classroom she was supposed to be in. She can't miss anymore classes than she already has if she wants to be the best to find her mom.

Mikan walked into class and almost fell over but caught her self on the wall.

"Sorry I'm late." Mikan said meekly, she was scared scince the class she was late for was Jinno's. But Jinno just nodded and Mikan walked to her seat. There was whispers all around her and her headache was growing.

She sat down in her seat and laid her head softly on her arms. Jinno was not paying attention to the class but thinking of methods to keep the students safe.

Mikan was surrounded by questions, like, "Is it true you were kidnapped?" and "How did you escape?" Mikan just ignored them and looked for the people she wanted to see. Her friends. But they all werent there in thier seats. They were out looking for Mikan who was in turn in class.

Scince nothing was happining in class she asked to be exused. Jinno said yes and Mikan went to use the nearest phone to call Hotaru.

"Hotaru."

_"Mikan? Is that you?"_

"No its Tyra Banks."

_"Are you ok? Where are you?" _

"I am peachy keen and at school. You just missed Jinno's class. Not that anybody learned anything though." Mikan said Bubbly. (A/N Is she BiPolar or is she PMSing?)

**_"BAKA" _**

"I'll be in my room."Mikan then hung up and ran to her room. Why was this happening? What was happening?

* * *

I am so sorry I have not updated! My computer is screwed up and wouldn't let me. And I have to either not contiinue this one and make a diffrent story on the same plot, just a little less confusing and bi polar.

If any of you have an idea on what I should so either post a review or pm me please.

Thank you!


End file.
